detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Drama Episode 4
|} |- !Director: |Masato Ibe |- !Screenplay: |Takehiko Hata |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 3 |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 5 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle Perfect Crime! The Notice of a Murder at a Wedding, Reveal the Mystery of the Locked Room Poisoning Trick! (完全犯罪! 結婚式で殺人予告、密室毒殺トリックの謎を暴け! Kanzen Hanzai! Kekkonshiki de Satsujin Yokoku, Misshitsu Dokusatsu Torikku no Nazo o Abake!) Characters introduced Cast |} Episode Prologue: The Fourth White Room Hide= |-|Show= Kogoro looking at the panel and dress claims he remembers that the case was at a wedding-party he solved. Shinichi reveals that it was Kogoro's fault that someone died. Kogoro argues to Ran that he was trying to protect Shinichi's first kiss, much to Ran's surprise. Ran gets angry at Shinichi and demands an answer. Shinichi agrees but reveals the whole thing was actually Ran's fault. Case 'Situation ' Kensuke Motoki, the groom, is in a backroom somewhere discussing a problem with Nana Matsumoto. Nana says she expects an answer later and goes to meet with her best friend, the bride, Kanon Shimabara. Kanon asks if something's going on between Nana and Kensuke, but Nana tells her there's nothing and that she shouldn't be worried, but if something does happen, it's not Nana's responsibility. Kanon responds that if such a thing did happen, she might have to kill Kensuke and Nana. Meanwhile, Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko are walking home from school. Because Shinichi lost a game with the girls earlier during lunch, Ran reveals that Shinichi can't turn down any favors from anyone for the entire day. As Ran is trying to get Shinichi to go with her to a restaurant, Shinichi receives a cellphone call from Kogoro asking a favor. Shinichi arrives at Diavel's Kiss, much to the delight of Kanon's friends. The favor Kogoro asks Shinichi to do is to help with a wedding party for Kensuke and Kanon. As Kensuke continues to wonder what he and Nana are going to do about their problem, Kanon walks into the kitchen looking for something to eat. She begins sprinkling something on top of curry when Kensuke receives a call and leaves the kitchen. Shinichi walks in for Kanon to sign a paper, only for Kanon to ask a favor of him as well. While walking up the stairs, Shinichi overhears Nana tell Kensuke that she'll just have to give birth after all. Kensuke returns downstairs to talk to Kanon who reveals her suspicions about Kensuke and Nana. Just as the two are about to kiss, Kogoro startles them and Kogoro hits his hand on accident into the curry Kanon left on the table. The party gets underway when a telegram arrives. Shinichi takes it and sees a threatening message: "If you have an affair, I'll kill you." Later on, Kensuke mixes a drink for Kanon, naming it after her. Jealous, Nana asks for a mixed drink before Ayaka and Kogoro ask as well. Nana then excuses herself to the restroom while everyone receives the drinks Kensuke made for them. Nana isn't impressed by the drink Kensuke made for her so Kanon offers the drink he made for her instead, saying she's too drunk anyway. Nana drinks Ayaka's instead and immediately begins to choke and clutch at her throat. Kanon returns from the bathroom in time to see Nana fall to the floor dead. |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Kensuke is the only person to have mixed the drinks. **No poison was discovered in the drink. **Nana's death was actually caused by an allergic reaction to soba, however no soba was used in any of the dishes at the party since everyone knew of the allergy. **It's revealed that the ingredient Kanon was sprinkling on the curry earlier was soba. *'Conclusion' Kanon was behind Nana's murder and involved Kensuke in it. Kanon added soba to the curry from earlier after replacing the sansho pepper normally used with the soba. Kanon then ate the curry and kissed Kensuke. When Nana left for the restroom, she actually went and kissed Kensuke, getting soba on her lips. *'Motive' Kanon's motive for killing Nana was because Kensuke was cheating on Kanon with her. Episode Resolution: The Fifth White Room Hide= |-|Show= Ran is relieved to realize Shinichi still hasn't had his first kiss yet. Kogoro enters in the password "KI-SU" ("kiss") without any hesitation and the door to the next room opens. The panel in the new room is unlike all the others so far, having a time limit of 30 seconds displayed and a question: "Which day last year did you first eat saury?" Shinichi enters in "2010.09.25" as the answer. The timer begins counting down and a new question appears: "When was the day you last drank tea?" Shinichi struggles to remember as Kogoro and Ran become worried. Kogoro compares the atmosphere to that of when a bomb goes off. Shinichi is unable to remember in time as the trio collapse to the ground as the lights go out. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes